It’s War
Dialoge Billy und ein Möchtegernrocker sitzen zusammen im Klubhaus. *'Dave Grossman:' Die war’n wütend, aber weißt du, es war’n nur zwei. *'Billy:' Die waren '''wütend, Dave, '''waren. Nicht war’n. Das müsstest du wissen. Nein, du bist heil rausgekommen, weil du ein... *'Dave:' Weil ich Anwalt bin. *'Billy:' Genau. Und unter der Woche versteckst du deine schicken, krakeligen Tattoos mit einem grauen Flanellanzug und verdienst ein nettes, sicheres Gehalt. *'Dave:' Oh Mann, Tom Stubbs würde sicher gerne mit euch Jungs abhängen. Er ist vielleicht ein Politiker, er ist vielleicht Politiker, aber kein Spießer. *'Billy:' Was zu rauchen, Dave? *'Dave:' Klar, verdammt. Nachdem Dave ein, zwei tiefe Züge gemacht hat... *'Billy:' Ich hab Meskalin mit ins Gras gemischt, Dave, also ich wär vorsichtig an deiner Stelle. Du könntest tagelang auf ’nem Trip sein. *'Dave:' Ich komm klar damit. Johnny kommt herein und wird von den anderen begrüßt. *'Billy:' Oh yeah, Scheiße, ich liebe dich, Mann.'' (Dann, zu Johnny gewandt.)'' Johnny, schau dir diesen Typen an, das ist Dave, Dave Grossman, tagsüber der Topanwalt von Shysters, nachts ein Krieger der Straße, der gegen die Unternehmen kämpft, die er vertritt. Sag mal Dave, bist du bisexuell? *'Dave:' Sehr witzig. *'Billy:' Hab ich auch nicht geglaubt, ich hab gedacht, du stehst nur auf Schwänze. Jonathan, Bong-Zug? *'Johnny:' Nein. Hey Dave, entschuldige, Mann, verpiss dich gerade mal. ich muss mit Billy reden. Bitte Dave. Aufstehen, Dave. *'Billy:' Du siehst ernst aus. *'Johnny:' Was kommt als Nächstes, Mann? Ein Dokumentarteam hier drinnen? Schreibst du deine Autobiografie oder so was? *'Billy:' Er ist cool, er ist Anwalt und kann uns aus der Scheiße helfen. *'Johnny:' Er sieht wie ein Arschloch aus. *'Billy:' Und jetzt grad glaub ich, nimmt ihn der Trip mit auf die Reise... *'Johnny:' Scheißegal. *'Billy:' Also Kumpel, wir haben in letzter Zeit ein ziemlich gespanntes Verhältnis, oder? Das ist irgendwie ätzend. Hab ich dir was getan? *'Johnny:' Nein. *'Billy:' Was hältst du davon, das zu beenden? Und wieder Spaß zu haben? Weil das Leben Schmerz ist, Bruder. Und durch dieses Leben, durch diese Bruderschaft, können wir dem Schmerz den Finger zeigen. *'Terry:' Yeah, scheiß auf den Schmerz! *'Johnny:' Yeah, yeah, du hast recht, Mann. Scheiß drauf. Billy sieht und tippt auf seinem Handy, spricht mit sich selbst. *'Billy:' Yeah, yeah, willst du mich verarschen? Wo? Er springt auf und schreit. *'Billy:' Okay, ihr alle, auf geht’s! Los jetzt. Unsere Jungs werden angegriffen. Nachdem beide Schlachten erfolgreich geschlagen wurden, trommelt Billy (noch immer auf der Straße) alle zusammen und hält eine Ansprache. *'Billy:' Brüder... Brüder, kommt her, versammelt euch. *'Brian:' Hey... *'Billy:' Beruhige dich. *'Billy:' Brüder, ich hab grad gehört, dass Jason in Broker umgebracht worden ist. *'Johnny:' Oh Mann. *'Billy:' Er hat so ’ne russische Braut gebumst und ihr überaus besorgter Daddy fand das nicht lustig. *'Brian:' Er hat ’nen beschissenen Pollacken beauftragt. *'Billy:' Ich glaube, es war ein Serbe, Brian. *'Brian:' Diese Slawen-Schweinehunde sind doch alle gleich, verdammt. *'Billy:' Halt die Fresse. *'Billy:' Brüder, wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden und zahlen es ihm heim, diesem Polen-Russen-Serben, mir auch scheißegal was. In der Zwischenzeit nehmen wir uns einen Moment Zeit, um an Jason zu denken und an alle Männer, die den Finger zeigten... dem beschissenen Konzept, was wir Anpassung nennen. *'Brian:' Amen, Billy. *'Johnny:' Da hast du recht. *'Billy:' Und Jason war... er war noch ein Kind, aber er hat das Gas weiter aufgerissen als die meisten von uns, was? Er war Gesetzesbrecher, Troublemaker, Biertrinker und Teufelskerl. Er hat sich nicht zum Narren gemacht, hat alle gebumst, die er wollte, und er hatte immer Zeit für einen Bruder in Not und er hatte vor absolut gar nichts Angst. *'Biker:' Genau richtig. *'Billy:' Kurz gesagt, ein Mann, wie ich es gern wäre. Jason Michaels. Lost – but not forgotten. [dt. „Verloren, aber nicht vergessen“; Grabspruch der Lost-Bruderschaft) *'Biker:' Amen, Billy. *'Biker:' Jason. *'Billy:' Okay Jungs, die Zeiten zum Pussylecken und Arschküssen sind vorbei. Brothers for life – Lost forever. (dt. Brüder fürs Leben. Lost für immer; Wahlspruch der Lost.) *'Billy:' In gefährlichen Zeiten wie diesen ist es umso wichtiger, dass ihr eurem Anführer folgt. Und das bin ich, denkt dran. Wir sehen uns dann beim Klubhaus. Mission Anscheinend sind einige Mitglieder der Lost in einen Hinterhalt geraten und jetzt im Kampf mit den Angels of Death. Billy Grey fackelt nicht lange und ihr müsst ihm folgen. Hoffentlich habt ihr an eure Schutzweste gedacht, falls nicht, achtet auf das Lost-Symbol auf dem Boden hinter Billys Motorrad, dort könnt ihr bis zum Schlachtfeld einiges an Panzerung aufbauen. Folgt Billy mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Lost MCs ins Acter Industriegebiet, wo eine Horde von Angels schon auf euch wartet. Sie sind größtenteils mit abgesägten Schrotflinten bewaffnet, manche haben auch Pistolen oder Maschinenpistolen. Geht immer in Deckung und operiert von dort aus, denkt auch an die Feinde auf dem Dach. Nehmt euch vor allem vor den Tanks und Fässern in acht, wenn ihr da Deckung sucht, seid ihr verloren. Dann helfen euch auch die zahlreichen Verbandskästen nicht mehr, die auf dem Gelände verstreut herumliegen. Nachdem alle Angels tot sind, fahrt ihr zum nächsten Schlachtfeld. Hier sind etwas mehr Gegner und es harren zusätzlich ein paar auf den Treppen der Anlage. Auf der linken Seite lauern ein paar Gegner in der Ruine eines Hauses, wenn ihr die ausgeschaltet habt, nehmt euch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, denn in der Ruine ist am Fenster eine Schutzweste versteckt, vielleicht braucht ihr sie ja. Eure Kumpanen machen viel Krach, damit hat sich es aber auch schon. Bereitet euch darauf vor, die Angels of Death weitestgehend alleine ausschalten zu müssen, wenn jedes Lost-Mitglied einen Angel tötet, ist das schon viel. Geht mit Bedacht vor und nutzt vor allem die Funktion der Deckung weidlich aus, die ist reichlich vorhanden. Mit etwas Glück und Geschick habt ihr am Schluss (durch die Weste in der Ruine) volle Gesundheit, eine intakte Weste und volle Waffenmagazine. Nachdem auch die zweite Ladung Feinde erledigt ist, sammelt ihr erst einmal in Ruhe alle Munition und Waffen auf, denn eure Freunde warten geduldig. Ihr trefft euch mit den anderen Mitgliedern auf der Straße und Billy hält seine Ansprache. Wie ihr sicher schon mit Bedauern oder Entsetzen gemerkt habt, wart ihr selbst derjenige, welcher Jason auf dem Gewissen hat, und zwar in der Rolle von Niko Bellic. Und der Vater, der das alles nicht gut findet und euch beauftragt hat, ist natürlich Mikhail Faustin. Johnny wird vom Strom der Ereignisse mitgerissen, die Gelegenheit, Billy ins Gewissen zu reden, hatte er nicht, weil alles so schnell ging. Ihm schwant, dass der neuerliche Krieg mit den Angels ein großer Fehler ist, aber er sieht sich machtlos angesichts der Entschlossenheit Billy Grey, zudem ist er ein sehr loyaler Mann. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn du andere Mitglieder des Lost MCs tötest. Bilder Its-war-00.jpg|''Billy und Dave beim Plausch'' Its-war-01.jpg|''Dave sieht scheiße aus, da nützt auch die Lederjacke nichts.'' Its-war-02.jpg|''Johnny, wir haben ein Problem.'' Its-war-03.jpg|''Hier Brian, trink das, dann fährst du auch besser.'' Its-war-04.jpg|''Scheiß auf den Schmerz!'' Its-war-05.jpg|''WTF! Unsere Jungs in der Falle?'' Its-war-06.jpg|''Alle mal herhören, ich hab ’ne traurige Nachricht, Jason ist tot.'' Its-war-07.jpg|''Halt die Fresse.'' Its-war-08.jpg|''Jason. Lost – but not forgotten!'' Its-war-09.jpg|''Ihr wisst, wem ihr folgen müsst.'' Fortsetzung Datei:Annahmestelle-billy.png – Billy Grey → Action/Reaction en:It's War es:It's War pl:It's War Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Billy-Grey-Missionen